Love, Tonks
by autumn midnights
Summary: Moments in the intertwined lives of Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. 'Sometimes I wish I could do it all over, just so I could live through my best years - with you - again.' Charlie/Tonks, Tonks/Remus. Rated T. Oneshot. Friendship/romance/angst.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Bye, Mum!" Eleven-year-old Charlie Weasley waved one last time to his mother before hopping onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express. It was his first year at Hogwarts; his older brother Bill was entering his third. It was exciting, to finally be going. No longer would he have to deal with the random screaming and crying of Ginny and Ron, or the twins' mischief, or irritatingly-perfect Percy. It would just be him and Bill - the big boys - at school. He would be able to learn magic, and learn about magical creatures (which was what he was most looking forward to) and make real friends. It sounded perfect, even though he would have to be inside most of the day. He was an outdoorsy sort of boy and a decent flier; sitting inside a classroom was not his forte. He was willing to do so, however, since at least it meant getting away from home.

He had no idea where Bill was, as the older boy had disappeared with some of his friends a few minutes before Charlie had even boarded the train. Oh well, he thought. It was probably better that way, as now he could make some friends of his own, without his older brother telling embarrassing stories. Yes, he decided, it would be easier that way. He looked for a compartment, but most of them were full, and he had to go all the way down to the end of the train before he found one with only one other occupant, a girl with pink hair reading a magazine. She glanced up at him. "Hello," she said.

"May I sit here?" Charlie asked.

"Of course!" She gestured to the seat across from her. "I'm Tonks."

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed together. "That's a strange name."

"That's my last name, silly." She grinned, putting the magazine down. "My first name is stupid. I don't like it very much, so I go by Tonks."

"What is your first name?"

She made a face at him. "Nymphadora. But if you ever call me that, I'll hex you. What's your name?"

"Charlie Weasley." He tried to lift his trunk into the overhead compartment, failed, and shoved it underneath the seat. "Are you an only child?"

"Uh-huh."

"Lucky." Charlie sighed. "I have an older brother, four younger brothers, and a little sister. Our house is crazy."

"I can imagine," Tonks said sympathetically. "My house is quiet. I wouldn't mind a sister or brother, though. I think it would be fun."

"Don't be so sure," Charlie muttered.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Tonks asked after a couple minutes of silence. "My father was a Hufflepuff and my mum was a Slytherin, so I don't really know."

"Probably Gryffindor," he replied. "My whole family was in Gryffindor, so I'm guessing I would be too."

"I hope not," Tonks replied. "It would be fun if we were in the same house, don't you think?"

Charlie nodded. Although this petite pink-haired girl wasn't what he had expected as a first friend, she wasn't so bad. In fact, she was really quite pleasant to be around, and he looked forward to hanging out with her more.

* * *

"Nymphadora Tonks," Professor McGonagall called. There weren't very many first years left; the majority had already been Sorted into houses. Tonks rolled her eyes at the use of her first name and started up towards the stool, nearly tripping along the way. She managed to sit down without further incident, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Charlie watched anxiously as she sat under there for a little while. It was impossible for him to tell how long; every second seemed longer than it really was, thanks to his growling stomach.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted out, and Tonks removed the hat from her head and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, sitting down next to one of the other newly-Sorted first year girls. Charlie sighed quietly as a couple more students were Sorted before, finally, it was his turn. The hat was placed upon his head, and it wasn't a surprise when it spoke into his mind, thanks to what Bill had told him a couple years back. _Another Weasley, hmmm...I sorted your brother a couple years back. _

_I know, _Charlie thought back. _Bill. What house will I be in?_

_Not Ravenclaw...you aren't the bookish type, you'd much rather be outside. Slytherin...no, you are not subtle and cunning enough. Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad, but considering who your family is, I think your potential would be best served in GRYFFINDOR! _The hat shouted the last word for all to hear. At the Gryffindor table, Bill was clapping louder than any of the other students. Charlie took the hat off and headed to the red-and-gold table, sliding into the empty seat his brother had saved for him. He didn't notice Tonks giving him a longing, wistful look before she turned back to her conversation with the other Hufflepuff girl.

* * *

"At least we have Herbology together," Tonks said as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years entered Greenhouse One together. Herbology was the only class these two houses shared. In all the other classes, Gryffindor and Slytherin doubled, just like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. For whatever reason, in Herbology, the normal scheduling was different. In this case, though, it was quite good, as it gave Tonks and Charlie some time to hang out with one another. They had met up a few times outside of classes, but during the daytime they were barely able to see each other apart from this one class.

"One class," Charlie reminded her. "Once we enter N.E.W.T.-level classes it will be different, though, because the class numbers are much smaller. Maybe we'll have classes together then."

"That's in five years," Tonks groaned.

"All right, everyone," Professor Sprout said. "Find a partner and grab a table." Tonks and Charlie instinctively moved together, sliding into seats at the closest table to them. They were the only pair of students that was comprised of one from each house. "As you probably have noticed, Herbology is the study of magical plants. Many plants are used in Potions class, and this class helps you to understand their uses in Potions by first understanding the properties of these plants."

Tonks pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. At the top, she wrote _'I wonder if we'll actually get to do anything today. So far, in all our other first classes, we haven't been able to do any real magic. Just stupid theory'._

_'We really shouldn't pass notes,' _Charlie wrote back, carefully sliding the quill out of Tonks' grabbing fingers. _'Are you trying to get detention?'_

_'I'm not trying to get detention.' _Tonks stuck out her tongue at him when the teacher had turned around for a second. '_I'm trying to talk with you during class.'_

"Miss Tonks," Professor Sprout said, "and Mr. Weasley. Parchment is not needed in this class, especially if you are using it to write notes to one another. Put that back in your bag, or else I'll separate you."

"Told you," Charlie muttered.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into skipping History of Magic," Charlie said, rolling his eyes at Tonks. The two of them were in their second year, and already Tonks had racked up six detentions during her entire Hogwarts career. Charlie found it to be a lot. Tonks didn't. "What class are you skipping again?"

"Potions," Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

"Snape is going to kill you," he replied. "Do you realize what a strict teacher he is? He doesn't like anyone but his precious Slytherins."

"What's he going to do, give me detention?" Tonks laughed. "I'm not afraid of detention, and you shouldn't be either, Charlie. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"Do I really want to know what this surprise is?" he asked warily. Last year, on his birthday, she had sneaked into the Gryffindor common room - damn Metamorphmagus abilities! - and up to his dormitory, where she planted a box of Zonko's fireworks under his bed. Which, apparently, had been timed to go off at a certain point, causing them to erupt at midnight. The other first year boys thought it was the coolest thing ever. Charlie...not so much. But he was now thought of as awesome by the other Gryffindor boys in his dormitory, so he supposed that was her gift. Which was cool.

"Yes, you do," Tonks said impatiently. "Just follow me." She glanced at her watch and took off at a half-jog; Tonks running full-speed usually led to disaster, as the young Metamorphmagus was as clumsy as they come. Thankfully, there were no obstacles in their way as she led him down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, or else she would have tripped multiple times. She led him a little ways; he could hear voices, and as they got closer, he saw that it was an advanced, N.E.W.T.-level, Care of Magical Creatures class.

Professor Kettleburn was standing in front of a medium-sized cage, gesturing wildly. At one point he moved, and Charlie could see the animal contained in the crate; a baby Swedish Short-Snout, a type of dragon. His mouth dropped open, and he moved closer, hiding behind another tree, so that he could hear all the teacher had to say on it. He glanced at Tonks. "This is the best surprise ever," he whispered, and her face lit up in a wide grin.

* * *

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies?" Charlie asked Tonks for what had to be the fourth time so far, and they were only in October of their third year. "I wish you had signed up for Care of Magical Creatures."

"We wouldn't even have been in the same class," Tonks replied, flipping through the thick tome on Muggles she had to read. "It's still Gryffindor-Slytherin in one, Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff in the other." She sighed. "We still have Herbology together, at least. I think I should continue that after O.W.L.s if I can. It really does help for remembering Potions ingredients, and you know I need Potions if I want to become an Auror."

"I still think that you should have another career option," Charlie muttered. "Just in case being an Auror doesn't work out."

"It's going to work out," she said, a tone of impatience in her voice. "I'll be a good Auror. I can already disguise myself well." She scrunched up her face, and it changed into a perfect replica of Professor McGonagall. "Nymphadora Tonks! Do not use your abilities as a Metamorphmagus to mock me. I'm sorry, but I will have to give you a detention."

Charlie burst into laughter.

* * *

"I love Hogsmeade," Charlie said, grabbing Tonks' arm and pulling her into Honeydukes. "Finally, I don't have to deal with Bill saying how awesome it is without being able to go." He looked around the sweetshop in wonder. "Look at all this stuff."

"I want to check out Zonko's after this," Tonks said, looking interestedly at some of the odder assortments of sweets.

"Do you really need to? You already get in trouble enough as it is." What Charlie said was indeed quite true. Only in her third year, Tonks already had a reputation as a rebel and troublemaker, and had gotten detention from every single teacher (except Binns, who barely noticed misbehavior and never gave detention) at least once. "Besides, if you keep this up, you'll have no shot at being a prefect."

"I don't want to be a prefect," Tonks said. "It sounds boring."

"You get to wander around the castle late at night."

"Charlie Weasley, have you forgotten that I'm a Metamorphmagus and can make myself look like whoever I want, _including prefects?" _Tonks smirked and paid for a small box of Chocolate Frogs. "Besides, as Professor Sprout told me just the other day, I lack the ability to behave myself. I'd be a horrible prefect."

"That's very true."

"Hey!"

* * *

"I have a date," Tonks singsonged, skipping to where Charlie was sitting under one of the numerous trees around the Black Lake, skimming through a Care of Magical Creatures book. "I have a date to next Hogsmeade weekend..." She paused. "Oh, no, I usually go with you, it totally slipped my mind. I'm so sorry. I'll tell Patrick to forget about it -"

"No, go ahead," Charlie said, mustering a smile. "Have fun on your date. I'm not sure if I'm even going this weekend - the gamekeeper, Hagrid, said that he might show me around the grounds and the Forbidden Forest a little, maybe handle some creatures."

"Thanks so much!" She grinned, sitting down next to him. "You are my best friend, you know. That's more important than any boy."

"Who's Patrick, anyway? I know basically all the other fourth-years -"

"He's a fifth year, that's why," Tonks said wisely. "I'm so excited! I'm the first girl in my dormitory to go out with an older boy. Do you think he's going to kiss me?"

Charlie was surprised by the question. That was more of a girl-talk question, and for a second he debated what to say. "I don't know," he said. "I've never gone out with a girl."

"Nor are you a fifth year," Tonks poked his stomach. "Have you ever been kissed?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. But I'll probably get my first kiss today." She paused, looking down at the ground. "I know how to kiss, thanks to Betty in my dormitory explaining in great detail the other day...I've never done it, though. I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine," he reassured her, although, perhaps, his gaze lingered on her lips for just a little too long.

* * *

"I really hate studying for O.W.L.s," Tonks groaned, flopping her head onto the library desk for the second time already. "If I didn't want to be an Auror, I would not be putting up with this crap right now." She sighed. "I need a break."

Charlie was also getting a little restless. He was definitely more of an outdoors sort of person, and being cramped up in a library was rather uncomfortable for him. There was no way they could study outside, though, seeing as it was February and freezing cold. "All right." He scraped his chair back. "Let's go...I don't know, maybe just walk around the castle or something. This library is getting so stuffy."

Tonks nodded as she slid her book back into her bag, then slung that over her shoulder. Charlie replaced the book he had been looking at into its proper place on one of the shelves and led the way out, under Madam Pince's suspicious gaze. They aimlessly wandered around, doing nothing in particular, and were heading down a set of stairs when Tonks tripped down the last couple. She grabbed Charlie's arm as an instinct, in an attempt to steady herself, but only succeeded in pulling him down as well. They fell a couple feet in a tangle, landing at the bottom of the stairwell in a jumble of arms and legs, their heads near one another. He didn't know what made him lean even closer and kiss her, just that it was his first kiss, and it was perfect.

* * *

"We are not going to Madam Puddifoot's," Tonks laughed. "The place is a nightmare." She glanced around the crowded Hogsmeade street.

"So I've heard," Charlie agreed, grabbing Tonks' hand and intertwining their fingers. It had been two weeks since their first kiss at the bottom of the stairwell. It had been a bit awkward at first, he wouldn't deny that, but it quickly became natural. They would still hang out and study together, while Tonks ribbed him about being a prefect, except now, they held hands and kissed. It really wasn't a whole lot different when they were together, Charlie thought. Most of their interactions were the same. Being friends first really had helped them, as he knew he definitely would have been awkward with a girl he barely knew. But this...this was Tonks, and it was impossible to be awkward around her.

She was bright and lively and funny and unique, and yes, she was still a bit of a troublemaker, and he was a prefect, but they were _CharlieandTonks _and so it didn't really matter.

* * *

_Dear Charlie,_

_I just got my O.W.L. results in; did you? I'm so happy, because I passed everything (well, except History of Magic, but that doesn't count), so I can officially be an Auror after Hogwarts! I even got a letter from Professor Sprout saying that she would give a recommendation to the Auror office for me if I needed it. I am a bit worried. I've heard that it's very difficult to get in, and that last year they didn't even accept any new recruits. Hopefully me being a Metamorphmagus will tip the odds in my favor - I would think that the Auror office would like that. Of course, my clumsiness might be a bit of a problem...Anyway, what did you get on yours? I know you passed Care of Magical Creatures, there's no way you ever would have failed that. _

_Love, Tonks_

_Dear Tonks,_

_Yes, I got my O.W.L. results in. I passed Care of Magical Creatures - although it's not really necessary to say so, because you're right, it's obvious - Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. I'll probably end up being a dragon keeper at a reserve somewhere, I think that would be the best choice for me. You'll make a wonderful Auror, I know you will. Even if you constantly trip over the waste-basket in your cubicle._

_Love, Charlie_

* * *

"Where's the dragon reserve you want to work at?" Sixth year Tonks was enjoying the newfound free periods much more than she should have, in Charlie's opinion. He was sitting against a tree, glancing up at her as she aimlessly paced around. "I haven't heard of one here in Britain."

"Romania," he replied, flipping through the dragon book that she had bought for him.

"That's so far," she pouted. "I'm going to be an Auror here. What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out," he replied, but he knew what he was doing. Charlie was simply putting off the inevitable. Here, at Hogwarts, it was quite easy to keep up their relationship. When they left one another, or rather, when he left and she stayed, how would they be able to manage? Or rather, would they be able to manage? Everyone knew long-distance relationships were very difficult. He sighed slightly and wished that time would just slow down.

* * *

Time didn't slow down. Their sixth year rushed by in a whirlwind, as did their seventh. Charlie wasn't Head Boy like Bill had been, much to Tonks' amusement, although that amusement turned to annoyance when she learned the Head Boy got a dormitory to himself. Finally they had classes together, for as they had said back in first year, these classes were much smaller. The bad part, though, was that these classes were also much more difficult, and there was no whispering or passing notes. They had to concentrate, and concentrate hard. Studying also increased, and they had to work much more to find time to spend with one another.

They were managing, though. For the rest of his life Charlie looked back upon these years, these busy, crazy years, and thought of them as some of the best years of his life. Never would he forget the bubbly young Metamorphmagus who had been his first friend, his first kiss, his first girlfriend, and his first real love.

* * *

Tonks cried at graduation. She wasn't the only one, Charlie noticed. His own mother was crying (as was Tonks' mother, he noticed), and several of the other mothers in the audience were, in addition to many of the female students. Even a girl from Slytherin was desperately trying to cover up the fact that she was shedding a few tears. It was hard to believe, for all of them, that they would be leaving Hogwarts. Finally, they would be going out into the real world, finding jobs and attempting to support themselves.

After seven years of living in this school, seven years of classes and homework, of losing and gaining house points, of Quidditch matches in the worst weather, it was over. Charlie was one of the last seventh years to graduate, thanks to W being the first letter of his last name, and as he walked onto the makeshift stage he saw Tonks in the audience, and wondered, not for the first time, what life could be like without her.

Seven years he had known her. A little over two years he had been her boyfriend. Now, for the first time, they would be leaving one another, and not just for summer break. It was impossible for him to imagine a life without Tonks and Hogwarts.

* * *

They spent the summer together. It was a last hurrah, of sorts, before Tonks would begin her grueling Auror training and Charlie would move to the Romanian dragon preserve. They were savoring every second together, because their time was running out. Neither one wanted to mention their upcoming separation. They were trying to hold on to their bliss for as long as possible, to have one last summer of fun before they truly became adults.

But this summer was tinged with the notes of what they both knew would happen. They couldn't really have peace and ignorance, because they knew what was coming. They tried as hard as they could to avoid the subject. They knew it couldn't last.

* * *

Charlie came back to visit for Christmas. He and Tonks had furiously written letters at first, exhausting their owls by making them constantly fly back and forth, but as the months wore on, and September changed to October, then November and December, the letters slowed down. They were both busy. As Tonks had brought up several times, Auror training was difficult, both physically, magically, and mentally. She didn't have time to write letters - by the time she got home from Auror training, she practically ate dinner and fell into bed, waking up the next morning and only having time to eat and go back.

Charlie was a little less busy, but not by much. He was doing a lot of physical work, in addition to learning about the various types of dragons housed at the reserve. The dragon keepers did much of their work by hand when it was possible, to keep them in shape. It wouldn't do at all to have out-of-shape keepers who couldn't get out of the way fast enough if necessary. As a result, he was often tired and sore, and also began cutting down on the letters as the months passed.

The reunion of Tonks and Charlie was quiet. They met at a small restaurant, away from either of their families. "You look tired," Charlie said as he slid into the seat across from Tonks, who had arrived first.

"I know," she said quietly. Her hair was a duller shade of pink than usual, and looked lank and thin. "I am tired. I've heard it gets a little easier in the second year." She sighed. "I'm exhausted all the time." She looked directly at him for the first time that night. "You're getting muscular."

"_Getting?" _he joked, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. "Listen, Tonks -"

"I think we should take a break," she burst out with. "I can't do it all. I have way too much in my life right now, and I don't want to bog you down by forcing you to be in a long-distance relationship. But please - just don't ignore me." Her eyes were wide, despite the dark circles underneath them. "Can we please be friends, still?"

"Of course," he said softly. "I couldn't ignore you, Tonks." He was slightly leaning over the table, as if to get his message across, and after he said that Tonks, too, leaned over so that their faces were close.

"One last kiss? To remember me by?"

They kissed, the shadow of their breakup looming over them, and wished for the old days.

* * *

Years passed. For Charlie, it was impossible to forget about Tonks. He threw himself into his work, not even coming home to his family most of the time. It became a long-running joke with the other dragon keepers that Charlie Weasley loved dragons more than women, as he would rarely, if ever, go on dates with the village women. The rest of the keepers constantly did so, and, although Charlie would once in a great while, it was rare. His heart just wasn't in it. He had loved Tonks, and compared to her, the village women were drab and boring.

He missed Tonks. Her pink hair, her clumsiness, her rebellious yet bubbly personality, the way her small frame fit perfectly into his...she had been the perfect girl for him. Charlie knew it was stupid to pine over her, but it was something he couldn't not do. If only things had been different. He loved his job, but he wished he could turn back the hands of time, do everything all over again, and get a job in Britain. He would probably still be with Tonks. Hell, they might even be married. The war with You-Know-Who was picking up, and he knew Tonks would be in the very thick of it. She wasn't one to shy away from things.

It was something he both loved and hated about her.

* * *

In 1997, the war was at its height. Charlie's youngest brother Ron was missing, presumably with Harry Potter, although the ghoul in the attic was pretending to be Ron with spattergroit. Charlie worried about Ron occasionally, but didn't let it take up too much of his time. Ron could handle himself, just like Ginny at Hogwarts under the new regime. Ginny...if she knew that Charlie was worrying about her, she'd practically send him a Howler saying that her being a girl, the youngest in the family, and underage, were no reasons to worry because she could take care of herself.

He had been working the past couple years to convince some of the Romanian wizards to participate in the war - on the side of the Light, of course. It was a mostly-futile attempt, as these people wanted no part of it. You-Know-Who posed no direct threat to them; therefore it was not of importance to them. Many sympathized with Britain's plight, saying how terrible many of the people were being treated, but none of the Romanians wanted to do anything about it.

Charlie came back to Britain to report. He had to let them know that they wouldn't be receiving much help anytime soon, and the only way to do that was to contact an Order member. The most convenient one to talk to was Tonks, as he knew exactly where her house was and could locate it; most of the other Order members were in hiding, coming out only when absolutely necessary, something he knew from the monthly letter from the twins, in code of course. He didn't particularly want to see Tonks at the present time; he had heard about her marriage to Remus Lupin, and wasn't particularly thrilled.

When she opened the door, he was shocked. Tonks was pregnant. She yanked him inside. "Don't stand on the street like that!" she hissed. "Anyway, what was it that's so important that you're coming all the way from Romania?" She slammed the door and locked it.

"We're not getting any reinforcements," he stated dryly, still staring at her stomach. It wasn't huge; she obviously wasn't _that _far along, but it was certainly noticeable. He gestured toward it. "What happened?"

"I'm pregnant, Charlie."

"With Remus' baby?" His mouth dropped open. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Next to nothing is known about lycanthropes and humans reproducing - who knows what that child will be like? What if it kills you, Tonks?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "Remus is human, Charlie, except for one night a month. The full moon's passed this month already, and I was fine - felt absolutely nothing from the baby. It's not transmitted hereditarily, or at least we don't think so."

"Why?" Charlie asked quietly, looking at the ground. He couldn't make eye contact with her. "Why did you marry him? He's thirteen years older than you, and he's a werewolf, for Merlin's sake. What did you even see in him?"

"Love is mysterious," Tonks said. "You should know that."

* * *

The battle at Hogwarts was chaotic and rushed. Charlie led the families and friends of Hogwarts students up to the castle, hoping with all his heart that he wasn't too late. As soon as they entered he saw the battle still going on; he breathed a sigh of relief and gestured for them to charge in different directions. Charlie dodged through the battle, striking down a few Death Eaters as his eyes searched desperately for a familiar shock of bright pink hair. He grabbed a passing Order member - Kingsley, he remembered. "Have you seen Tonks?"

Kingsley's eyes were sorrowful. "She's...she died. Bellatrix Lestrange killed her."

"No..." The word trailed off. It was impossible. Tonks, dead? She had been so full of life, it was impossible to think of her lying there, still and cold. He let out a choked sob and ran, pushing people aside, not caring what he interrupted or whose side they were on. A world without Tonks would be a very sad, cold place indeed. He bumped into Ginny, quite by accident, vaguely realizing that she shouldn't be there. She shoved a note into his hand.

"Here," she said. "Tonks gave it to me when we were in the Room of Requirement together. She said it's for you." She glared down the hall. "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!" She started to run down that way, giving Charlie a halfhearted wave over her shoulder as she yelled curses at the mystery person. Charlie rolled his eyes - some things never change, it seemed - and managed to find a small alcove where no one was.

_Dear Charlie, _the note read.

_I thought I would write you a note, in case I don't get to see you again. I have to hunt down Bellatrix Lestrange - she killed Sirius. I know it seems risky and dangerous to you. It probably is, you're right. But it's just something I have to do, and if I don't survive, then I don't survive. Hopefully I take her and a bunch of other Death Eaters down with me. Charlie, I just wanted to let you know that I loved you. You were everything to me at Hogwarts, and you made those years the best years of my life. I think I still love you, even if it's not so much in the way I love Remus. You were my best friend. You were my only real boyfriend before my marriage. _

_I hope you never forget me. Take good care of my son Teddy - he deserves to know you. He deserves to have someone in his life as awesome as you. Charlie, if I could do it all over again - my life, I mean...I wouldn't regret inviting you to sit down in my compartment, or when you kissed me after I pulled you down the stairs. The only thing I regret is breaking up with you. I am happy with Remus, yes, but I think - and please, don't ever, ever tell him this - I think I would have been happier with you. Even if we never married or had children. Sometimes I wish I could do everything over again. Just so I could live through the best years of my life - with you - again._

_Love, Tonks._

* * *

**Wow...my longest oneshot! *is happy* *does happy dance* Please, please, please review, especially if you favorite this. I worked so hard writing this fic. I love Charlie/Tonks.**

**-lunalestrange4**


End file.
